


Cursed Drabbles (I'll Never Finish)

by shoyotheninja



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Age Swap, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Sawamura Eijun, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Baseball, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Hybrid Hinata Shouyou, Hybrids, Implied Relationships, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Oblivious Okumura Koushuu, Post-Time Skip, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Randomness, Royalty, Sawamura Eijun is the Ace, Sawamura-Tanba age swap, Secret agent! Hinata, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyotheninja/pseuds/shoyotheninja
Summary: This is a series of plots and/or interactions that I wrote during a spur creativity but I'll never finish writing.There will be lots of different ships, so I'll tag them as I post and add to the initial notes of each chapter.It'll mainly be Haikyuu, but there might be some Daiya no Ace eventually as I am currently obsessed with the manga/anime. I might even make some crossovers.1 — Jealousy (OiHina/KageHina/AtsuHina)2 — AU (MiyaHina)3 — We'll always be royals (OiHina)4 — Dracula (Hinata and Akaashi)5 — Super Human (Original)6 — Ace of Aces (MuraMura/Kousawa)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Okumura Koushuu/Sawamura Eijun, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-time skip OiHina (implied past relationship).
> 
> Hinata and Oikawa meet after their time in Brazil. Atsumu and Kageyama don't like it at all.

Kageyama and Atsumu had little in common. They loved volleyball and both could agree Osamu's onigiris were the best in all Japan. But that was pretty much as far as their agreement could go.

_Neither would admit they also agreed on a few things Hinata-related._

But once they saw, on Shouyou's birthday party, the former Seijoh's captain hugging Hinata way too close, whispering something in his ear that made the orange haired man blush, both setters immediately agreed it was time to pull Hinata out of Oikawa's grip.


	2. MiyaHina AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiyaHina AU.
> 
> Just that, really. No other context to provide.

Atsumu was a force untamed. Osamu was sweet and caring and everything anyone could ever want in a husband. But the thing is, he's predictable. Atsumu? He was a roller coaster. Highs and lows, you never know what to expect. And, don't get it wrong, predictability is not a bad trait, not at all. Osamu was safe and sound, but Shoyou never expected nor wanted safe and sound in his life. He choose to be an agent for the thrill, the adrenaline, the danger. Atsumu was, in a weird way, all of those impersonated in a body.


	3. Well always be royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OiHina royalty AU.
> 
> No context needed, it's all pretty much there.

Shouyou Hinata was the famous Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Karasuno. He was first in line to the crown and would, not so late, receive it from his father. He had been trained to be the king ever since he started speaking.

As royalty, it was expected he only ever associated himself with royal families. But that wasn't the case for the sweet and caring king-to-be. His father was always fuming when royal guards delivered his son to parties half an hour late, just because he had to stop and talk to every peasant that was there to see him. He would hug the commoners, feed the poor, kneel to talk with children, hell he would even sometimes give an amount of money to those in desperate need.

Prince Shouyou was, by his fifteenth birthday, the kingdom's golden boy. Although mad at his antics, his father was proud. He wasn't a very present man, they barely spoke inside the castle, but he knew his son would make an excellent king in the future.

At fifteen, the prince fell in love. He always thought people like him were born to not feel. Shouyou knew he wouldn't be able to marry for love, he had the kingdom to take care of. That meant his father would choose a bride or a groom for him, one with a wealthy background and lots of diplomatic influence. His mother did love his father, but he had been told it was just something that happened with time. He was also told that, if he was lucky enough, he would come to love whoever he had to marry.

However, Shouyou couldn't help being angry at those thoughts as he watched the Duke of Seijoh twirling in his white and baby blue vests, smiling _oh so_ gently and blushing every time he was asked for a dance. The boy, although a year older than himself (he made sure his maid got that information as soon as he landed his eyes on him), was not very outgoing. This was his first time in a royal ball and he already had most eyes on him as he greeted people along with his mother.

The young Prince also got to know his father had an animosity with the King, reason why his family never attended any ball so far. But the man had passed away the last year, and the King thought it was time to let the past be in the past.

"Shouyou," the King called, only loud enough that the boy dressed in black vests with gold details embroidered looked over to him, expecting the orders. Because his father's words were orders, no matter when or to who. "Would you be so kind as to ask the Duke of Seijoh for a dance?"

And he bowed his head in agreement, both hands behind himself as he moved away from the main table where his father discussed with the Kingdom's council nothing important. Shouyou felt his hands start to get the tiniest bit sweaty under his pearly white gloves, because he knew the Duke of Shiratorizawa was expecting the perfect moment to also ask for a dance, but Tōru (Shouyou convinced himself he could call him that, even if just in his head) was currently dancing with the Duke of Itachiyama, the closest to the crown family there was. Wakatoshi couldn't intervene at all, being from a lower family than Kiyoomi.

But Shouyou was the Crown Prince. He was the only one who could snatch Tōru away. He felt a tingle at the tips of his fingers once he realized no one besides his father would be able to separated them. And his father wouldn't, because he was the reason that Shouyou tapped Kiyoomi's shoulder ever so softly. And Kiyoomi, a close friend to the young Prince seemed rather relieved, although not everyone could see that. They were close friends enough to understand each other through only their gaze.

"Excuse me," Shouyou said, in the calm voice he was taught to use at all times. His mahogany eyes fixed on Tōru. His right hand moved forward, towards the Duke of Seijoh. "May I have this dance?"

Tōru gave him a polite, gentle smile before bowing his head in respect and acceptance. "It would be my greatest pleasure, Your Highness," he said before taking Shouyou's hand and letting himself be swayed to the slow rythm of the song that was playing.

Thinking about what to say and dancing was also something Shouyou was taught very early on, at only seven. Somehow, he couldn't exactly process information enough to talk as he moved in sync with Tōru. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but I was under the impression you were more talkative."

And Shouyou smiled to him. "I'm the one who should apologize then, for not living up to your expectations," he spoke eloquently, not an ounce of shyness in him. Blushing was not something he could ever do, his father taught him personally. "I would like to also apologize for anything the Duke of Itachiyama may have done. He, as well as a close friend, is also a very particular individual."

"Ah, there is no need for that, Your Highness. The Duke was..." Tōru seemed to search for a proper word for a couple of seconds. "Unique."

The Prince let out the smallest laugh, the only one possible. That was one word to call Sakusa. "That is an understatement. Kiyoomi is very special and different, I'm aware." And he twirled the older slowly with the song before returning to their close stance. "We never had the pleasure of your presence in a ball before, I'm sure you're aware of the jealous looks I'm receiving at the moment."

Tōru looked around for a couple of seconds, but it seemed in just good fun. "I wouldn't be so sure of it, Your Highness. It seems to me they're jealous of me for dancing with you."

Shouyou wanted to tell him to stop calling him that and to call him by his name, but he couldn't. Not in public, anyway. Tōru was from a lower family after all. "Well, they can be jealous all they want. You're a great dance partner and I don't think I'll be giving you away so soon."

And that was when it all started. The other duke's and duchess' already caught on the fact Shouyou had a favorite. Every opportunity he got, he was talking and dancing with the Duke of Seijoh. His father approved, for some reason Shouyou was yet to discover. Five times a year, on each of the royal balls, Shouyou had only one dance partner for at least one third of the festivity. Then he would go on to dance with other special guests, always making sure to welcome all with open arms and his charming smile.

This dragged on for about two years. Nine festivies, those were the only times Shouyou's heart seemed to not obey him at all and skipped a beat everything he saw Tōru walking in, as beautiful as ever, smiling brightly as he was welcomed inside. Their conversations were pleasant and calm, going from their thoughts about the current fashion trends and to politics. Shouyou came to notice Tōru was strong minded about certain topics, those of which Shouyou listened with all his heart in order to better understand the Duke.

It was only in their nineth ball that Shouyou met Tōru's younger brother. The boy went on to break his heart by telling the Prince that Tōru had a love interest, a boy his own age that was from a family that was slowly rising to wealthiness. He was also told Tōru's mother disapproved them wholeheartedly and would go as far as to forbidding Tōru from leaving the house without at least two guards.

Shouyou then realized Tōru was the same as about everyone else in that ball. He only gave the Prince the time of day because of his position as the future King.

In the tenth ball, Wakatoshi was the one that wouldn't let go of Tōru. Shouyou was being as civil as possible, not letting anyone realize how brokenhearted he actually was.

"You're actually a good actor," Duke of Itachiyama, Kiyoomi, said as they were washing hands in the bathroom. Sakusa had his own handkerchief. "No one else realized how much you're in pain because of Tōru. If you ask me, you're better off without him anyway." Sakusa kept his eyes on his fingers, drying each of them slowly and carefully. "You know we can't let ourselves feel that much, our fate is in the hands of those above us."

Shouyou knew that. He was just trying to defy gravity. "I heard you're going to get engaged within the next month."

Kiyoomi nodded, not caring about it enough to stop checking his fingers. "Yes. Duke of Inarizaki. Haven't met him, but my family wants new places for harvesting and they have the largest amounts of lands up for grabs."

But the Prince smiled, because although Kiyoomi haven't met his husband-to-be, Shouyou did. "He's very clean."

That was a phrase that caught Kiyoomi's eyes. It was all he needed to hear about the Duke. "Is he?"

"Absolutely. I always thought you two would eventually meet and share your favorites hand sanitizer brands," and that was the first time Shouyou had ever seen Kiyoomi beam, even though his face didn't change all that much, the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards. "Shinsuke sure is a perfect match for you, Omi."

And Shouyou was right. He was present during the festivity that followed their engagement. Shinsuke Kita never tried to grab Kiyoomi's hand without a glove, nor tried to kiss him at all. He kneeled in a small, ruby colored pad and held only the box of the beautiful ring that Kiyoomi put by himself. He never tried to hug or invade his personal space and promised (in secret, but Sakusa told Shouyou anyway) their bedroom would have two beds, along with two bathroom for each other.

They made the perfect couple, Shouyou knew that even though there wasn't exactly love there at first, they would be happy together. Maybe, in the future, they would even brush their teeth in the same bathroom.

Shouyou had a cousin he loved like a little sister. Natsu was the Duchess of Sendai and younger sister of the problematic Tendō. Tendō wasn't bad at all, he was just way too energetic and had trouble following rules. Which is why his parents rarely took him to official events. Natsu was the same age as Takeru, Tōru's brother. They quickly became friends and sometimes they would meet in the castle to play in the garden, because Shouyou was the only one that could make their parents agree to let them play. Tōru and Takeru's mother seemed to like Shouyou, much to his happiness, but she still had a distaste for his father.

That was the reason, Shouyou found out a week before his eighteenth birthday, his father wanted to marry Natsu and Takeru, in the future. He was in the council meeting, as he started attending when he turned sixteen, when his father brought it up how the two seem like good friends. Natsu, aside from Tendō, were the two closer to the main branch of the family. Shouyou, with a gentle smile, politely asked for all the council to leave the room.

Once the door closed behind them, Shouyou finally showed his anger. Even his father was taken back at how well he hid his feelings. "You're planning a kid's wedding when they're no more than seven? That is absolutely ridiculous. You're not even their parents!"

But his father was also a good actor. "You'll learn with time that you need to do things you don't like to keep your people safe."

But Shouyou was already up, walking back and forth. "There's no way I'm doing this. Natsu is not even the older, Tendō is the one who's going to inherit the land. She was out of the hook of this arranged marriage nonsense!" He knew it was not nonsense, his father knew he knew. But he was fuming. Both Natsu and Takeru could marry whoever they wanted, when they're of age. Tendō and Tōru were the ones who couldn't. Though he heard his uncle talking about already having a potential husband for Tendō, so that left the marriage between the two older siblings out of question. "Why do you want so bad to unite our family with the Oikawa's?"

A sigh left his father's lips, his shoulders relaxed in a way they only did when he was inside his bedroom, away from prying eyes. "The former Duke of Seijoh was a close friend of mine when we were young. Much like you and Kiyoomi," Shouyou stopped pacing to look over his father. He never heard that one before. "I was way too spoiled by my father, you see, that's part of the reason you have it rough."

He nodded for his father to continue. "My father wanted me to marry a woman, foreign. She was a Duchess of the Tokyo Empire, our neighbors. Back then we were on the verge of war, their land is connected to the Seijoh's which means our marriage would stop any conflict from erupting. But I didn't."

Shouyou's eyes widened as he realized everything he had learned in History classes were ten times worse. "You're the cause of the massacre? Father, over sixty people died in a single night!"

"I was in love with your mother, son. I loved her way before we got engaged," he tried to explain but Shouyou shook his head. "My father redirected the army to stop the advance, you know the story, I'm sure. But the Duke's sister died during the attack."

"So you want to fix things by bringing the two families together?" Shouyou said as the silence settled between them for a couple of minutes. He took a deep breath. "It won't happen, father. Call a meeting with the Duchess of Seijoh, I want you to personally apologize for it and take responsibility for your actions. That's what a king would do."

And the King does it. Because he had caused way to much shame on his family's name and because he had raised Shouyou to be better than him, so he trusted his son.

The Duchess of Seijoh came, along with her older son. She smiled and bowed at Shouyou, just like her son did after her, but her cold glare towards his father now meant something completely new.

"Your Highness, I understand you wanted to see me in private?" She said in a respectful tone, although now that the young Prince knew the whole story, he could clearly see her jaw clenching, fingers squeezing each other behind her back more forcefully than usual, chin more upwards than normal. It was in the details, all of her remorse.

"Duchess Sumi, as much as it might look like it, this is not an official meeting." The King said, standing up from his chair and motioning for the remaining empty ones, inviting both Tōru and Sumi, his mother, to sit down.

Shouyou sat as well, avoiding Tōru's inquisitive gaze. The Prince noticed he was afraid. Usually meetings like this would end up in an arranged marriage. And Shouyou knew the Duke's heart was already taken.

"I requested your presence here because I made a mistake decades ago and I have not apologized for it yet." A flash of surprise crossed Sumi's eyes, but as fast as it came, the faster it disappeared. Her eyebrows knit together in the slightest, as if in deep thought. "I hereby apologize for what my actions caused to your people in the past. I know it was wrong of me to cause that uprising, it was the hardest decision I've ever had to make."

Shouyou made a mental note to never act like his father, putting things as stupid as emotions in front of the well-being of his people. "Please, accept my deepest apologies."

The Duchess seemed still in deep thought as the king patiently waited for her response. Shouyou was proud his father could admit to his error.

"I shall accept your apology, under one circumstance." Her voice was filled with intentions, Shouyou for a moment tried to remember when was the last time he's ever seen someone like this.

And then it hit him, it was three days ago when he all but ordered his father to apologize. That was the face of a person who wasn't going to accept no for an answer, he was sure of it.

"Let Tōru marry your son."

And hell broke loose. Tōru opened his mouth, as wide as humanly possible, in protest. His mother knew about Hajime, his childhood friend and lover. She knew and she didn't approve of it, at all. Before he could utter any word, his mother raised a finger towards him, shushing him as if he was still a child. Shouyou felt like the world had stopped for a moment.

_"Tell me, Your Highness, why's it that makes you enjoy my company?" Tōru spoke softly as Shouyou sat across from him in a table, enjoying their meal. It was a request by him that no one else sat with them, so he could hold a conversation and Tōru's whole attention was for him and him only._

_Call him selfish, he did not want to share Tōru's hazel gaze with anyone else. "I feel I've been deprived of your company for way too many years, Tōru." It was their second ball, he felt it was time for first name basis. "And no one can hear us, so I'd like for you to call me Shouyou. Although my title is flattering, I'm not yet the king."_

_And Tōru giggled, but nodded either way as Shouyou's personal staff presented the main dish to them. "Shouyou." He tested the name on his lips and the Prince had to take a deep breath as he watched how Tōru's lips moved as he said his name._

_In all his fifteen years of life, he had never felt the desire to kiss a pair of lips so badly. It was almost uncomfortable how desperate his heart was beating._

_"I like it," Tōru smiled before moving his gaze to his plate as he started eating._

_That was the first night Shouyou dreamed about kissing someone._

"Are you sure about this, Sumi?" The King asked as his body leaned forward, elbows on the table to take a better look on the woman that so confidently just proposed to unite both families, something Shouyou was wanting to avoid when he thought about this meeting.

But the final word was not his, nor Tōru's. As the elder children, they had been robbed of any choice at all.

Shouyou had made peace with that fact. But Tōru still seemed to struggle with his reality.

"What better way to prove how much you feel for all those who lost their lives in that fateful incident, than finally assuring your people's needs are high in your line of concerns?"

Tōru seemed empty, his gaze fell down to the table as he seemed to dissociate from himself.

"Shouyou?"

"I will not make the same mistakes as my father," Shouyou said, looking over to the Duchess, whom smiled to him. He wasn't smiling. This was another one of burdens he had to carry as the heir of the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it friends to rivals to lovers with a twist of arranged marriage.
> 
> It would end with Oikawa eventually realizing Iwaizumi couldn't be with him and that love is choosing to be with someone every single day and he chooses Shouyou at last, because Shouyou respects him in a way his mother and father never did. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!!


	4. Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HinataxAkaashi.
> 
> Akaashi (23), writer, is looking for inspiration for a thriller story. He wants it to happen in a mansion that seemed to exist for quite a few centuries. The owner just happens to be the most beautiful and dangerous being he ever came across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even romantic, just random things that popped up in my mind.

“So you’re Dracula’s son?” The human asked skeptically. He wasn’t really scared, per say. The man that held so graciously the wine glass wasn’t any threat to him.

Shaking his head, orange locks moving both with the gesture and the cool breeze that entered the room through open windows. “No. Though we are from the same family.” He rotated the wine inside his glass watching it with his cold gaze. “He’s my cousin. The stories about me being his son were invented just recently, you see, because as the two originals, we had a big enough age difference so that I was considered his son. Nothing could be further from the truth. We have the age gap of sixteen years, but I must admit he used to look older back when this rumor was running.”

He took a sip from his drink, his cool demeanor and his polite way of speaking made the human relax slightly. It was hard though, being that he was standing in front of a vampire. “What do you mean by originals?”

He had an idea, but hearing that man speak would seem better than to trust his gut feelings in the moment. “My grandparents were powerful wizards. So was my younger sister. Me, however, I was a bastard. My mother didn’t inherit the powers from my grandparents, so she was a simple human. I, as the first child, should have. But my mother had relations with a werewolf, so my genes fought against the wizard powers. Not only that, but in my sixteenth birthday I turned into a werewolf too. My father was killed before I was born and my mother had to marry other man to give my grandmother a witch that she could train. My sister, four years younger than me, was my grandmother’s favorite person in the world,” he sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes with the memories. “So on her twenty-first birthday, my grandmother decided that they should be immortal. She made the spell, one of the most powerful she had ever done. Me and Dracula were in the same cave as they were, only so we could care for them while they dozed off due the spell. However, the spell couldn’t be casted on witches. So as my grandmother used all of her power to cast it, it didn’t even touched them. It hit me and Dracula instead.”

He finished his glass of wine in a simple gulp, turning around only to fill it once more. “So you were turned into immortals because of the spell? What about your werewolf genes?”

A smile appeared on the man’s face right as he turned around. Taking a seat graciously on his red armchair, he shook his head. “It’s still here. Dracula was a human, so he is completely a vampire. He couldn’t go out on the sun, it was agonizing according to him,” he sat back, sipping his wine. If the human hadn’t tasted the crimson liquid himself, he would think it was blood by how much the immortal being seemed to like it.

“But it wasn’t to you?”

Shaking his head no, he looked into the human’s eyes. “As I told you, I had been a werewolf since I was sixteen. I was used to feel all of my bones breaking every full moon. But since the spell, I had full control of when I wanted to turn. And I felt no pain at all. Nine years suffering with the moon curse and being hit with a spell accidentally changed my whole existence. But I craved blood. Maybe not even half of how much my cousin did, but it was still there.” He put his glass aside. “That's why, Akaashi, I can hear your heartbeat and smell your blood from here. However, I am not an uncontrolled beast who will hunt you down and break your neck once I drain the blood from your veins. I have no need for drinking blood, contrary to my cousin who needs his human preys to keep his strength. He is a vampire. However, I am an evolution. The only one from my specie. I am the _original hybrid_.”


	5. Super Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a draft I had ever since 2015. I'm not even sure which fandom I could write this about or where to post this.
> 
> I would like to think that one day I'll keep writing this plot (and find a fandom to write this with, because as of now I can't think about a fandom that would fit it).

February, 2074. A hacker gets access into the White House top secret files during a blackout.

Three minutes.

It was all the time needed for the files the hacker got into his hands to become public. It was also his last action, before being found inside the White House and arrested for life.

But arresting a nineteen year-old smart boy was not enough to keep the files from spreading worldwide. In less than an hour, the files were being published on every social media. The hacker couldn't get the whole information about the top secret information that not even CIA knew about. It was locked into the central computer that belonged to the president himself.

The thing is, he could only ever found this information because the president was just recently reading the archives.

It contained scanned old pages explaining the Project 5883, or as it was called with bold letters: Project Super Human. What got the attention was that the pages were from 1941, which meant they were a top secret for the last seven decades.

He posted the first pages of the project to the world, but there was several more, explaining detailed the whole project. However, what he exposed was enough to make the president of the United States of America disappear for a couple of months before giving his first explanation about what the Project Super Human was about.


	6. Ace of Aces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawamura/Tanba age swap.
> 
> Ship: MuraMura/Kousawa.

When did it start, he wasn't sure.

Sawamura Eijun was a name known all across Japan by now. Miracle boy. Ace of aces. Unstoppable. He had been called all of that and much more throughout his high school and most of his college career.

The ace of Seidou was considered lucky because he had joined the team at the same year as the genious boy that was Takigawa Chris Yuu. The young catcher had a promising future and Eijun would be by his side from the get-go of his high school story. And so they became the main battery of Seidou by the summer of their first year. Ever since then, West Tokyo had their eyes on the powerhouse duo that was deemed unbeatable. And they were.

Seidou's main battery lead the team into Koshien for the first time in years, making it as far as the finals and losing only to a battery of third years from a Kanagawa powerhouse. They started training harder and the Fall tournament was theirs. So was the Meiji Jingu and Spring tournaments soon after. Sawamura received the ace number as soon as the third year that posessed it retired, however the added weight of the number on his back didn't seem to bother him at all. If anything, Eijun improved twice as fast because of it. His sense of responsability made him undergo harsh training that not even his battery partner did. But Chris was always there to help and guide him. As a friend and as his favorite catcher.

The way the two first years in the first string trained motivated the team as a whole. Even before making it to first string Eijun was a force to be reckoned. Everyone had made fun of him the first few weeks in which he seemed just another loudmouth with no talent to back him up, but he was quick to shut everyone up when he started developing more and more types of pitches with the help of Chris. Ever since day one he had recognized Sawamura's drive to be and do better. This made him go as far as to ask for advice from his father as to how he could help Eijun-kun improve faster. And so his father said the faster way was to make him a wildcard. Develop as many different pitches as humanly possible and the boy would be unstoppable. Eijun was the first to get in the field and the last one to leave it. He woke up while it was still dark to run with his tire and when his battery partner woke up they would spend as much time as possible training different pitches.

Eijun had been all over the news during his Koshien debut. A relief pitcher that seemed to outshine the third year ace was unprecedented. Seidou's scout barely had to work in order to find the best players after their performance. The amount of catchers wanting to go to Seidou just for a chance to catch once for Sawamura was so large that Kataoka had to intervene and choose the players for his team. With that being said, lots of hearts were broken when they received letters saying they wouldn't be accepted by the team. Kataoka had never experienced such a thing.

Once they started getting ready for their second Summer tournament was when coach Kataoka told Sawamura should start helping the other pitchers as well as Chris should start helping the catchers. There was one in particular, Chris told Eijun, that went up to the first string catcher and announced with all his might that he would steal Chris' place as a first string and as Sawamura's catcher. He never actually got to do it. Sawamura always cared for Chris' health as his duo and as his best friend. But the boy still wouldn't miss a chance to go up to Sawamura and pester him to train together. 

"Sawamura-senpai!" Miyuki said with his cocky tone, his cap sideways over his messy hair, looking straight into Sawamura's eyes with the determination that a clean up batter had when all the bases were loaded at the bottom of the ninth. "Let me catch for you today. I'll show you the difference between me and Chris-senpai. I will make you choose me."

Miyuki Kazuya was very very different from Chris in a way that Eijun enjoyed. His boldness was something Sawamura didn't know he wanted from a catcher up until that moment. Not that Chris wasn't bold, but he would play safe every now and then. Miyuki was all about being agressive, Sawamura noted.

"Muahahaha! You're good, Miyuki-kun!" Eijun praised. The sound his mitt did was a good one. Whenever he found a perfect battery partner he could very easily make his way into the first string as a relief for Chris. 

And he did. Kawakami, although not as formidable of a pitcher as Sawamura himself was on his first year, was a great pitcher and formed a good battery with Miyuki. They were good enough that coach Kataoka put them as the relief battery so that Chris-Sawamura could rest whenever they would have too many games in sequence.

Chris was always so amused by the boldness of Miyuki he sometimes asked Eijun to throw some pitches for him. They played one inning together at Koshien, but this time it was due to Eijun's request. Sawamura had convinced Kataoka that the first years needed to be thrown in the lion's cage for experience. Whenever they were winning by two or more runs, Kataoka would sub in a first year or a second year that hadn't played as a first string the year before. Eijun had been backed up by enough first stringers that coach couldn't refuse his request. But Eijun wasn't really twisting his arm for this, he too thought they deserved the experience. Not because he thought they wouldn't get this chance again, very much the contrary: he knew they would be back at Koshien the next year.

If during his first year Sawamura and Chris lead the team to the finals, during their second year they won the whole thing by miles. There was just no competition good enough for them. Eijun sent the third years away with so many offers from pro teams and full ride schoolarships from the best colleges that they showered him with gifts. Most of those gifts were collections of shoujo mangas and lucky charms with the promises to come back and watch him at Koshien.

Yuki Tetsuya had been appointed the new captain and Sawamura had been nominated vice-captain because of his well executed plan of training the rookies. Because of that, the new team without the third years was just as strong. Coach was sure they could make it to Koshien once more without a doubt. Every other week during his third year Eijun was becoming hyper aware of the fact that soon enough he would have to choose what to do once his last summer was up.

"I heard coach saying there was two scouts this week looking for you," Kuramochi, the second year that Eijun was probably the closest to due to them rooming together for over a year now, said once they were back inside their room. Eijun was still one of the last people to leave the field, but now his kouhais followed his steps due to admiration. Kuramochi was one of them, along with their other roommate. "Do you have any plans for after high school?"

Eijun sighed, picking up the things for his much needed bath. "I'm going to college. I promised to my grandfather I wouldn't do anything reckless, so I'm going to get a higher education."

Humming in agreement, Kuramochi waited for Eijun to finish picking up his things and they both went in the direction of the showers, their first year roommate had already fallen asleep on his bed. "Makes sense. Any of the scouts are from college teams?" Sawamura nodded. A small portion of them were, Kataoka told him ("Because of your... _posture_ on the mound, I think most colleges give up trying to contact you for full rides."). Chris was the one with the most college scouts trying to get his attention. Which was funny, considering Chris could very well follow into his father's footsteps and go directly into the major league. "Well, for what matters, I think you're going to rock anywhere you go."

And Eijun let out his loud laugh and woke up most first years that were beat after training, because he was just as bright as a star and as loud as an explosion. But he was happy and so were the teammates he cared so much for.

Sawamura Eijun's high school life seemed perfect. That is, until his last summer tournament started and it hit him that it was it. This was the last time he would be representing Seidou as their ace. Kawakami would probably take the ace number next, as he had been training with Miyuki and Sawamura as much as he could. But Eijun had also started noticing two first years pitchers who had everything to become future aces. Furuya had incredible strength and speed for a first year, even Chris was impressed by his skills. However, his lack of stamina was probably the biggest problem at the moment and Sawamura knew that coach couldn't give the ace number to someone who couldn't possibly pitch for at least half a game. Tanba, on the other hand, was only missing the ace facade. He was very reliable and had great game sense, but he was way too shy to stand on the mound and make it his own. Or to even talk to any of his senpais for that matter. But Sawamura was Sawamura and he was pretty much becoming Tanba's master by how much time they spend together with the third year trying to make his kouhai as comfortable as possible to speak up for himself. Coach approved their dynamic so much he put Tanba to room with Sawamura and Kuramochi. The loudmouth pitcher would end up being a good influence on Tanba, Kataoka promised the shy teenager.

Once his last summer was over, Eijun barely had time to meet all the college scouts looking for him. Kataoka left it in the hands of Takashima Rei to be by Eijun's side throughout the conversations. Each scout seemed more surprised than the last as they were told by the incredible ace that he would be going to college before deciding on if he was going to join the major league or not. Word seemed to go around about Eijun's decision and every college from the Kanto region was on Sawamura's list. Between every interview he would take a moment to look over the team's training without him in secret. Kawakami and Miyuki were the main battery now, but Miyuki also had been training with Tanba (by Eijun's personal request) and Furuya. Eijun felt whole. He left a good team behind and he was sure they would thrive without him.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" Chris asked in his usual calm manner. He was still wearing the school's uniform while Eijun had discarded them as soon as he left class that morning for some dark jeans and his white Seidou jersey. He always wore it to the interviews because it made him more confident, or so he claimed.

"I think so," Sawamura said, making Rei frown. What was the point in three more days of interviews then? "But I want to talk to every single one of my options to make sure I'm doing the right thing."

"I'm going to Gunma," Chris said, looking over to Eijun. They had been a battery for three years, but above all they had been best friends. It was about time they face the fact that they were going to part ways.

Nodding, the former ace gave him one of his signature smiles. "I know. Jobu, right? I hope I get to play against you someday, Chris."

When the time came for Eijun to choose, he surprised everyone by announcing he wouldn't be that far away from Seidou. Eijun would stay in Tokyo and would start attending the Waseda University, getting himself into the Sports Science course with a full schoolarship. Kataoka had never been prouder of one of his students. It only gets harder for him not to show his emotions when Kominato Ryosuke and Isashiki Jun said they're also going to Waseda. Isashiki by request of his parents and Ryo because he wanted to.

The next time, after graduation, that they step on Seidou's grounds they're already in the new team and getting closer by the day. Isashiki had always seemed quite pissed off whenever Sawamura gave him weird nicknames but he seemed as chill as ever to be called beard-kun when they're back by to help the team during Fall. The first years that had just joined seemed over the moon to be able to meet Sawamura and the former ace basked in the glory and attention, just like he did in college.

Waseda was a big shot in Tokyo baseball. They were part of the Tokyo Big6 and would constantly be playing in the All Japan University Baseball Championship Series. But since it was Fall, they were actually getting ready for the Meiji Jingu Stadium Tournament, as their team was victorious over the other five powerhouses of Tokyo. Not that Sawamura or the two batters had anything to do with this, they were still training to fit in with their new team and would probably only make their debut in college baseball during the upcoming tournament.

Kataoka asked for the three of them to put some pressure on Kawakami, Tanba and Furuya while they were on the mound. Isashiki hit two homeruns off of Kawakami, three from Tanba and one from Furuya, but put enough pressure on the latter that he seemed to increase his strength when releasing the ball and it made Sawamura, the next at bat, to call for a timeout before he was even in the batter's box.

"Why are you pushing yourself?" Sawamura asked as he approached the mound he felt he knew best. For three years he had been on that position and it sting him in a weird way to know he couldn't do it anymore. Not with Seidou's uniform, anyway. "Listen, Furuya, this is baseball. The guy standing in the batter's box has the obligation of trying to hit your pitches. He will do the best he can and sometimes his best will result in your pitches getting hit. Accept it. This is baseball. Just keep your mind focused on the next step and don't overwork yourself. The team will lose a lot of power if you push yourself to the point coach has to take you out of the mound."

Although he seemed to be ignoring Sawamura, he finished pitching against Isashiki in a much collected manner and Miyuki thanked him when it was his turn at bat. "Don't thank me, I was doing your job there," Eijun replied as he got ready to bat against Kawakami. Miyuki was at loss for words and kept his focus on the pitcher across from him. Kazuya was well aware Sawamura-senpai didn't agree with giving him the captain title, to be honest not even Miyuki himself wanted that burden. Sawamura had a somewhat close friendship with Watanabe and had trained with him for two years just so he could make it to first string by his third year and Eijun knew he would most probably be the best captain after Yuki, but Yuki had already went to coach and said Miyuki could use this experience to better evolve himself and so Sawamura choose not to say anything. When coach asked him about it, he said Miyuki still had a long way to go.

In the end Sawamura had surprised most people with his brand new batting skills and then it was Isashiki's turn to bask in glory as he said their new coach had demanded Sawamura to train with him every single day. Both using wood bats. During Tokyo Big6's games there wouldn't be a pinch hitter for the pitcher and so he would have to get better if he wanted to play during winter.

Ryo had gone and outshine both of them by getting all of the strike-zone pitches at least past the infielders. Nothing had changed, after all. But then coach asked them to come and watch the game of the first years against their senpais and Sawamura never looked as devilish as when he proudly stood by the first year's dugout and shouted it was their chance to make their names known. Of course, it just made most of the new players twice as nervous, but he was quick to ease their nerves and explain that nobody expected them to win ("Not even boss, I swear!") and that the game was only to know their limits so coach could work on them. Of course he omitted the fact that it was the second and third year's chance to prove themselves and make it to first string. But Sawamura wholeheartedly promised no one was judging them.

It was then that Kataoka told Eijun to stay with the first years and give them tips, like he used to do during his second and third year. It wasn't a big deal for him, but the first years that only joined Seidou because of his legacy seemed over the moon. Pitchers and catchers seemed way too happy about receiving hints about certain batters. It was an unfair game, Eijun expecienced it first hand during his first year, he wished there was at least one person helping them to get used to play together.

"You're very different from what I thought," one first year said, looking up at Sawamura who was standing in a superhero pose by the dugout, smiling as brightly as the sun. "Because of your posture during games I thought you'd be more mature."

"Oi oi! Koushuu, that's no way to talk to a senpai," a boy rushed to his friend's side, bowing slightly to the university student. "I'm really sorry about my friend's behavior, Sawamura-senpai."

But Eijun was used to it by now. When people saw his determination on the mound they definitely didn't expect him to be a loudmouth on a regular basis, so he had received a lot of comments like this over the years. "Muahahaha! Worry not, for I understand where you're coming from!" He then looked at the duo standing besides him. "Names and positions?"

The black haired boy, the one who apologized, was quick to straighten his back and answer clearly. "Seto Takuma! I am a second baseman, senpai."

And Eijun smiled, giving him a thumbs up before looking at the blonde that had just almost insulted him. "Okumura Koushuu. Catcher."

"So cold!" Sawamura laughed out loud. That's when coach said the first battery would be Yui and Kuki, followed by Okumura and Asada. He looked over the two boys and went on to help the first catcher to put on his gear while the pitcher helped him. Yui seemed about to explode, a giant smile on his face while he blushed furiously.

"Sawamura-senpai, it's an honor to meet you. I will follow your guide with everything in me!" The catcher said as he was finally read to play.

Sawamura nodded with a smile. "Good. For now all I can say is try to make them as frustrated as possible."

And Yui went and tried his very best. Kuki had Eijun's attention because of his response to many of his pitches being hit. He had the coolness of Tanba, which made Eijun smile to himself as he couldn't help but think coach would put him in the second string right away. With better control he could definitely lead a team in the future.

The first string was training indoors while the game went on, meaning Sawamura had to think harder to remember how each member from the second and third year's played. The pitchers were Tōjō and Kaneda, which made it easier for Sawamura to guide the first year batters. However they were severely overpowered by the more experienced senpais.

Once the Okumura-Asada battery took over the field, Sawamura crossed his arms and it was the first time anyone had seen the loudmouth so serious off the mound. Kataoka, from behind the catcher, looked at Eijun and wondered about asking for a timeout, but the alumni noticed it and was quick to raise his hand and shake his head. He seemed deep in thought as he watched the first year southpaw pitching to Okumura. The rest of the dugout was silent as they watched Sawamura.

The first pitch hit the ground but Okumura still caught it, which made Sawamura hum to himself as he kept watching very closely the battery. After that, Asada managed to gain more confidence and managed to struck out the first batter, to everyone's surprise. Everyone except Sawamura, whom nodded to himself, arms still firmly crossed as he watched the requests from the catcher and the response from the pitcher. It was painfully obvious Asada was unique in his own way. He was taller and slimmer than Sawamura was during his first year, his arms were longer and they seemed to move quite different from any southpaw Eijun had seen play (and he had encountered Inashiro's southpaw quite often, he remembered he was quite elegant and strong in his own way). Asada had a curveball Sawamura couldn't deny he was envy of. Although he had his own curveball, Asada's was unique in a way it couldn't be copied by anyone. It was quite effective, Eijun noted. His own curveball worked more as a bait, another number he had on his palette of different pitches to confuse the batters. It was a full blown pitch, but not good enough use regularly as his fastballs and some other numbers, like his changeup.

If Kuki had the posture of an ace, Asada had the talent of one.

Sawamura didn't have a thing to say to the battery when they finally came back to the dugout. There was nothing to say, after all. Asada was great and Okumura knew how to use it to their advantage, the battery was keeping the upperclassmen in check and it was enough for the first years to get fired up.

It was only when the game ended that Kataoka approached Sawamura with the question of what he saw during the game that had him affected.

"I saw potential," Eijun said, sitting in front of his former coach. "Asada is a southpaw, that's enough to get my attention, but he's quite the opposite from me and that might just be the best thing about him. Sure, he got a little down after a homerun but with enough practice and guidance from a careful catcher, like Okumura seemed to be, he can very well be Seido's next secret weapon." Sawamura was careful with his words. He didn't want to sound like an excited child.

Kataoka didn't look at him like he was insane. Much the opposite, he gave the idea a little time to sink in. "You might be right. I appreciate how much you care about the team even after graduating, Sawamura."

With a quite large smile, Sawamura just giggled while blushing. "I just feel in dept with this school. Whatever it is that I can do for the team, I will do without question. This place helped me grow into who I am now." When Kataoka nodded in acknowledge, Eijun tapped his thighs as he thought. "With that being said, I believe you have a very strong first string already, but I'd like to butt in and ask for you to consider Okumura and Asada for the second string. Kuki also looks like a strong contestant for the ace number when they reach their third year."

The sides of the coach's mouth seemed to turn slightly upwards. That's the closes to a smile Kataoka showed his students. "Okumura is actually a strong contestant for first string. He reminds me of Takigawa in a way."

Eijun nodded, silently thinking about how Okumura managed to hype Asada up and to calm him whenever bases were loaded or a homerun was scored off him. He knew how to deal with pitchers exactly like Chris used to do. However, his requests for plays were similar to Miyuki's as far as Sawamura could recall. He was mostly a bold catcher that wasn't scared of any batter. He would be an amazing catcher for Tanba, since the quiet pitcher could always use some encouragement here and there. "How's Furuya going? Has his stamina problem been solved?" Of course when there was the reliable Kawakami with the ace number on his jersey and the genius that was Tanba around, Furuya's stamina problem wasn't really a problem that would affect the team but if he planned on going pro (as Sawamura already knew he did), he'd have to fix that sooner rather than later.

"He's been improving. He's still struggling after five or six innings, but at least he's learning how to keep his pitches lower when he's tired. Miyuki has been training with him a lot, too."

"Is Miyuki a good captain or was Yuki-kun out of his mind?" Kataoka shook his head, his way of saying he's not worried about it. And that was as far as their conversation that afternoon went. Sawamura had to go back to his night class and Kataoka had to go and scream with the first years because they were slacking.

Sawamura conquered the ace number of the Waseda University by his third semester. The former ace gave up the number with a huge smile, telling Sawamura to take Waseda to the next level. By then he had heard rumors about his former teammates in Seido, the third year's that were graduating were all going to college after they had been to Koshien on the fourth consecutive year. It was surprising to Sawamura that Miyuki managed to lead the team to Koshien, but even more so that Miyuki was going to a rival college to Sawamura's. Waseda University and Keio University had over a century of rivalry and Sawamura had received his fair share of hate from the students of Keio for a big win he scored against the team's best formation in years. Sawamura had improved a lot because of that rivalry, even in popularity.

The game between Waseda and Keio was always broadcasted on TV and it seemed like, adding those incredible and immaculate games Eijun played to his Koshien history seemed to attract attention from overseas. American teams were starting to contact Sawamura's agent (his grandfather had insisted he'd hire someone because he was sick of having people call his house at the most random times or even showing up to his doorstep). Differently from the offers he had received in his third year, these offers were for when he graduated. It felt like the majors were saying they could afford wait for him to graduate.

If it were anyone else in his shoes, they would have the biggest ego in the whole wide world. But since the subject was Sawamura Eijun, he only thanked mentally all the invites and said he would take his time to decide. It was his future, after all.

Even as the university's ace, Eijun didn't stop visiting Kataoka and checking in the team. By now the captain was Kanemaru Shinji, with the younger Kominato as the vice captain. The number of ace had been passed down from Kawakami to Tanba, but Furuya seemed as hungry as ever to steal it from him and coach silently liked that competition, because both were improving faster than ever. Now in his second year, Okumura had been presented with Miyuki's role of main catcher. Asada had managed to crawl into first string as well as Seto, whom inherited Kuramochi's position as shortstop and first batter. The team overall seemed just as strong as before and Sawamura was proud. He always managed to find time to go to the team's matches and was always singing along with the band. It had became a ritual for him to go and cheer for Seido whenever he didn't have a game himself.

The first time Waseda lost to Keio was because of Miyuki. The newcomer had somehow set his mind onto beating Sawamura and proving he was the best catcher. It wasn't Eijun's imagination who thought of that, surprisingly, it was what the catcher had claimed before the game. "I'll make you choose me as your catcher when you go to majors." However, the win wasn't all that sweet for Miyuki. Many of the points scored by Keio had been due to new fielders errors and the new pitcher who took the mound before Eijun. No one managed to hit a single ball from Sawamura after he went to the field and it made Keio as a whole not want to celebrate the win. Miyuki sure as hell didn't feel like a winner.

On Sawamura's fifth semester his catcher graduated. That year Keio also won against Waseda. This time Miyuki went to talk to Sawamura, but the ace just laughed it off. He had six years filled with wins, one wouldn't change his mind. Chris was still his favorite.

Things started to change when a blonde with wolf vibes and a seemingly always scowling face joined Waseda after graduating from high school. Sawamura had been joined by some of his acquaintances over the years. Ishisaki, Ryōsuke, Watanabe, Takatsu and even a younger Soichiro Mima, who came all the way from Gunma claiming he wouldn't settle for any pitcher besides the best. He heard from Tetsu and Kataoka that Masashi would be going pro, following in Furuya's steps. Tanba had joined Chris in Jobu University and they were the college's main battery. Most of Inashiro's best members had went to the biggest winner of the Tokyo Big6 League, Hosei, surprising absolutely no one. They were still to win against Waseda while Eijun was the ace. However, Eijun had befriended Hosei's current ace, Narumiya Mei, and now most of the games ended with laughs and both aces going out to eat (which was something that deeply irritated Miyuki, as Chris had told Sawamura).

To say it was unexpected to see Okumura in Waseda's white and red jersey would be an understatement. Sawamura never expected to play with this catcher. For the past three years he seemed to be intensely irritated by Eijun's very existence. He was the polar opposite of Miyuki, who had gone the extra mile as to join Eijun's rival just to get his attention. Okumura always seemed to avoid Sawamura at all costs and now there he was, talking to the coach to catch for Sawamura.

As expected, the blonde catcher was a very silent person. After Eijun went up and told the coach that he could train with the rookie (because coach would never allow someone that had just entered the team to train with Sawamura just because they wanted to), because they knew each other. So with the request from the star player, they went to the bullpen.

"I'm going to be honest, Okumura-shonen," Sawamura said as he started to help Okumura put on his catcher gear. It reminded him of the first time he did so, years ago, while Okumura had a scowl so deep it felt like he was older than Sawamura himself. "You're the last person I expected to see in this team. I thought you didn't like me."

With a displeased grunt, Okumura helped Sawamura help him. "I couldn't stand by and watch the ace of aces be dethroned by Miyuki-senpai and his half-assed team just because he doesn't have a good catcher," Okumura answered in a cold tone, almost menacing one. He felt irritated. How come Sawamura Eijun, every catcher's wet dream, was struggling because the lack of a catcher during his peak? Okumura had never been as angry as when he heard Keio won against Waseda. He had always had trouble with Miyuki, had always tried his best to outdo his upperclassmen. That was the perfect chance to prove that he was better than Miyuki.

Not only would he win against that pathetic excuse for a captain, but he would steal Miyuki's dream pitcher. "So you're using me?" Eijun mocked with a light laugh.

"I win against Miyuki, you get a better catcher to keep winning all your games until you graduate. We're helping each other." Okumura answered as Sawamura threw the ball to him during their warm-up. "I call this fair game."

Eijun couldn't help but wonder what Chris would say to all of this. Instead, he decided it was enough for his shoulder and that they should start practicing. If Okumura wanted to be the main catcher at Waseda, he would have a long way to go about learning each and every single one of Sawamura's pitches. There was so many Eijun thought about writing it down for the catcher to remember, along with the numbers he used as code for calling each pitch. Much to his surprise Kataoka did a beyond extraordinary job at training Koushu, so that he could catch anything Sawamura threw at him. After throwing each one of his pitches once, he started from number one as he explained the pitches to Okumura and how Chris and his former battery partner at Waseda used to call for his pitches in different manners.

Although explaining pretty much everything about his pitching, Sawamura knew Okumura was a different catcher than the ones he had worked with so far. He was bold but careful at the same time. His calls were aggressive but he cared for the pitcher above all, so he could always get his pitchers to perform well in stressful situations. That is what Eijun liked about him and what made him vouch for Okumura's acceptance into the first string as his battery partner not even a month after he had joined the team. Of course, many thought he was playing favorites due to them knowing each other, but all was forgotten once the duo made their debut in a game against Hosei, in which the battery pretty much obliterated any attempts from the Inashiro's alumni to score against the powerhouse ace. Hosei University was just the first to kneel in front of the all mighty battery Sawamura and Okumura made.

Once they made it into the All Japan University Baseball Championship Series, Okumura and Sawamura took over Japan's news. Okumura was considered a genius for making Sawamura perform in such an aggressive way during the tournament. If he had been feared before for his crazy amount of pitches, he was now also feared for the crazy way he'd throw them just to intimidate the batters. Even more teams contacted Sawamura that year. He beat Miyuki's Keio in a way that almost felt embarrassing and Okumura never seemed so happy than when he saw Miyuki's jealous gaze over him with Sawamura whispering to each other on the mound. Eijun just trusted on his partner and put his all into his pitches to please Okumura.

It wasn't clear when it started. Okumura was always in awe with Sawamura's pitches and his unique form. Sawamura was over the moon with having a catcher that was aggressive but attentive with him, he felt like Okumura was the best of both worlds. Perhaps it started way before, back when Okumura saw Sawamura on the mound at Koshien and decided that he was going to Seido even though he wouldn't be able to catch for the southpaw. Perhaps it started when Okumura called Sawamura out for his personality. Or maybe it just started there, on the mound of Meiji Jingu Stadium in the middle of a game against Tokyo University, one that they were winning by seven runs already but Eijun refused to give up the mound because Okumura refused to give up his space behind the home plate and now they were arguing about it but both had smiles on their faces.

Eijun wasn't sure when his life suddenly became whole. He wasn't even aware that he always had a hole somewhere deep inside of him, a hole baseball alone couldn't fill. It was as if his soul was aching to find something, someone.

And when Okumura laughed behind his mitt about something snarky that Sawamura said he felt as if that hole had just been filled. Or maybe it was full for a while now and he was just too dumb to realize, but now he was sure.

As Okumura stood there in his catcher gear, a gentle and very small smile on his face, Sawamura felt something lift from his shoulders and he smiled to himself.

_Oh, there you are._

And because he was Sawamura Eijun, standing on that mound gave him enough confidence to move closer to Okumura. "Koushuu. Do you want to go out with me?"

And Okumura blushed, because the ace of aces was not someone who asked other people out. Many had tried, he heard all about it, but Eijun's only focus was baseball and no one succeeded in getting a date with him. He was untouchable.

But as Koushuu lowered his mitt and nodded, he felt like maybe Eijun was simply waiting for someone. Waiting for him, he hoped. Perhaps the ace of aces wanted someone that could see past his titles and features on the mound. Someone that would call him out for his weirdness, but still manage to get him to calm down.

Koushuu was never a talkative person. But that was okay, because in most days Eijun could talk for the both of them without problem. Okumura liked the fact that Sawamura didn't care about the small age gap between them, nor the fact that Koushuu pretty much only went to his university to beat a rival.

Sawamura made a mental note to get Miyuki's phone number from Chris and send him a thank you.

"Sure, but only if we finish this before the seventh inning." Koushuu said, a small smirk taking his features as he allowed Sawamura to frown and pout.

"I'll destroy them all!"

 _For you_ was left unsaid but Koushuu got it, blushing as he went back to his spot behind the home plate. For someone that criticized Sawamura on daily basis about how much emotion he showed on the mound, he sure was thanking all the possible gods that his pitcher didn't hold back the question. And just as promised, Eijun finished the fourth inning perfectly without giving Tokyo UN a single walk.

When it was his time at bat, Okumura was already on second base and Souichiro was on third. He was going to score no matter what Sawamura hit, they were all aware, which is why he knew the battery was way too tense and prone to slip up. For that exact reason Eijun let three balls go without a care in the world. When the pitcher finally went in the strike zone it was game over. Eijun hit it with a mighty force one could easily think it was Jun batting instead of the ace. But Jun was smirking to himself on the dugout, watching as Eijun scored the only homerun of that game, officially scoring the last three runs they needed in order to end the game sooner.

The Stadium erupted in loud cheers, as if the huge lead Waseda had over Tokyo wasn't already a spoiler of how the game would end. It wasn't like Tokyo UN had bad players, it's just that Waseda had triple the time they had for training and it showed in each play. Unfortunately, there was no other way this game could go besides with Waseda coming on top. Then as Sawamura was being held down by Isashiki while Kominato Ryosuke gave him a gentle headchop, both congratulating him for coming this far when it came to his batting with a wooden bat, Eijun couldn't exactly focus on anything besides Okumura walking to the dugout to leave his helmet and gloves in there.

"Eh?" Isashiki, still hugging one of his best friends, followed the ace's gaze and wrinkled his nose. "For real?! The wolfy?"

And then the person receiving a headchop was Jun himself as Kominato pulled him away from Sawamura. "Let Eijun-kun be, for today at least." Ryo said, hidden eyes and a very creepy smile that immediately got Jun to stop trying to pester their friend about the way he was looking at a kouhai. But they were both of age, not like it mattered that much. Sawamura would be turning 23 soon and Okumura had recently turned 19, which meant it was nobody's business either they had a thing or it was a one-sided crush.

Eijun quickly ran to catch up with Okumura, standing besides him on the dugout as he took off his gloves and then his helmet. "What time can I pick you up?" Sawamura asked, a shit eating grin plastered on his features as he looked over the blonde. Okumura almost let out a growl out of embarrassment. They weren't on the field anymore. The game was won, the rush of adrenaline was over and now he was shy. Not the blushing and stuttering shy, just the coach-is-over-there-and-our-teammates-can-hear-you-asking-me-out kind of shy. "Tomorrow, that is. I know you like to look at the stats of the game during dinner," he stated casually as he gave Koushuu a gentle smile.

Yep, that pitcher was going to be the end of him. "Six?" And Sawamura nodded with so much enthusiast, he looked a few years younger and so squishy and Okumura almost hit him in the shoulder. How dare he be this adorable? Right after that grandslam that ended the game? Koushuu couldn't hold back a growl this time around, turning around and leaving Sawamura on the dugout while he went to the rest of the team to shake hands with their adversaries. The ace laughed to himself, loud enough so that people outside the dugout could hear while coach was shaking his head, an amused smile on his face.

After the game they were released immediately. There was no flaws in defense or offense, nothing needed to be added by the coach. They needed rest because in a week they would be playing Hosei and that was not a team they had an easy time beating, although they haven't lost a game to them in almost four years. Either way, on the bus ride back Eijun was already chatting away with Hosei's ace, Narumiya Mei. They had an odd friendship. It was mostly based on the both of them betting about other teams of the Tokyo Big6 League and then talking about their former teams and betting which is going to win the regionals and end up in Summer Koshien, as Mei seemed to have an affection with Inashiro as much as Eijun had with Seido. As Mei was excitedly talking about how the new ace of Inashiro was just as good as himself was back in the day, Eijun felt the seat besides him move. The blonde locks slightly damp on his forehead and nape, tired blue eyes looking forward as he accommodated himself besides Sawamura were enough to catch the pitcher's whole attention. Okumura felt sleepy after games, Eijun was aware. Perhaps it was the quiet bus ride back to the campus, he wondered. But as soon as they would get out he would be wide awake and ready to check everything they did on the game and would be more than ready to mouth off Sawamura for anything he felt was unnecessary for the pitcher to do. Eijun quietly accepted the thoughts flying out of Okumura's mouth, for the younger was as passionate about baseball than his senpai was.

And that was one of the things that Sawamura admired the most about him.


End file.
